


they don't know 'bout who we are

by punkfistfights



Series: keep me safe inside (your arms like towers) [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Jon and Daisy are Best Friends, basira is a flawed character but we love her, idk everyone was mean to jon in s4 and it made me sad so here’s daisy telling basira to back off, no editing we die like men, set somewhere in s4, there IS daisira but it’s at the end, vague discussions of police brutality because daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/pseuds/punkfistfights
Summary: Basira and Daisy have a conversation about Jon. Daisy explains what Hunger feels like.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice “Daisy” Tonner, Jonathan Sims & Alice “Daisy” Tonner
Series: keep me safe inside (your arms like towers) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747588
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	they don't know 'bout who we are

**Author's Note:**

> i binged all of tma in like a month or so and i’m still fucked up over how mean everyone was to jon in s4. they had their reasons but i love him and it made me sad :( so this series is gonna be about people defending and/or apologizing to jon! originally posted on [my tumblr](https://punkfistfights.tumblr.com/post/618243742876434432/youre-not-being-fair-to-him-you-know-daisy)  
> i’m not excusing jon re-traumatizing random people but damn guys.

**_They don't know 'bout who we are_ **  
_They don't know 'bout you and I_  
_They ain't know 'bout the stars of your eyes_

**- Hot Blood KALEO**

“You’re not being fair to him, you know,” Daisy said; as had become typical of her, she sounded exhausted. 

Basira huffed. “I don’t know what you mean,” she lied.

Daisy sent her a disappointed look. “Yes, you do,” she said. “You’re being too harsh to him.” 

“He’s tormenting people, Daisy. He’s retraumatizing people just because it feels good, because he likes it—” 

“And how is that any different than what I was doing?” Daisy interrupted. “Other than him not killing people, that is.” 

Basira scowled. “You were going after monsters,” she insisted. 

“That doesn’t make it okay. And I’m not saying what Jon’s done is okay either but you don’t, you don’t get it.” 

“What don’t I get?” Basira asked. 

“You don’t get what it’s like, needing the fear. I’ve heard you compare it to drug addiction before but that’s not it, it’s more like...hunger. _Actual_ hunger, not cravings. You’re starving without it but the thing is...you know you won’t die. Not because it can’t kill you but because you’re mostly beyond death at this point. It promises something so much worse than that,” Daisy explained. 

Basira stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. “How can you just...move past it?” she demanded. “You hated him so much, how can you forget that so easily?” 

Daisy barked out a humorless laugh. “You don’t understand what he did for me, Basira. He didn’t save my life—it’s like the Hunger. I wouldn’t have died down there. No, he did so much more than that. He saved me from unending torment.” 

Basira frowned, a lost look in her eyes. “I can’t just forget what he’s done, Daisy.” 

“What _exactly_ is that he’s done that you can’t forget? His best to protect us? To find answers to the problems we’re all dealing with?” Daisy shook her head. “He’s not perfect, luv, but none of us are. We’ve all done unforgivable things.” 

“He’s a _monster_!” Basira yelled. 

“So am I and I was a much crueler monster than he’s ever been,” Daisy retorted. “You were happy to excuse that.” 

Basira faltered, at a loss for words. “Because you’re...you’re you, Daisy.” 

Daisy smiled, a weak, almost tentative thing. “Because you were my partner and it was what was expected of you. And now because you love me. But that doesn’t make what I’ve done okay and Jon...Jon had much less choice in what he’s become than I did.” 

Basira sighed as she reached up to take off her glasses so she could rub at the bridge of her nose. “He really is important to you, isn’t he?” 

“He is,” Daisy answered without hesitation. 

Basira nodded, putting her glasses back on. “Okay then,” she said. “I still don’t get it, but I’ll...try to be easier on him.” 

Daisy grinned as she reached out to grip Basira’s wrist, running her thumb over her vein. “Thank you,” she said, pulling her in. 

Basira let her and they pressed their foreheads together. “I do,” Basira whispered. “Love you, that is.” 

Daisy’s grin grew into something more confident. “I know,” she said. “I love you too, of course.” 

Basira laughed softly before pressing their lips together. “Of course,” she said into Daisy’s mouth. 

Daisy hummed and dropped Basira’s wrist so she could grip her hips. “As if I could do anything else,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> feel more than welcome to leave a comment or come and yell at me abt jon&daisy or daisira at [my tumblr](http://punkfistfights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
